How To Get A Boy To Fall For You
by GlambertGlitterbaby
Summary: Adommy, nuff said, mature rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**How To Get A Boy To Fall For You**

It was just another day on our glam nation tour as far as I was concerned. Getting ready and purely concentrating on getting my hair just right, I wanted to look good for my fans, sue me! I applied heavy eye liner and just a bit of mascara. All the prep work in order for a show was tedious shit, but it had to be done. I took one long look in the mirror, soaking in the image I was about to set for the millions people, Then I smirked because they wouldn't ever get to look this great. I may seem a bit conceited saying things but fuck it. I'm Adam Fucking Lambert! I'm allowed.

"Baby Boy" The velvet voice that was tommy's floated to my ears. "You ready yet?" I turned my head and glanced at him. His hair was a smooth blond as always and he leaned against the door frame, smirking but also spacing out.

"Fantasizing about me again I see?" I smirked back and strutted over to him, touching his shoulder, Tommy seemed to shrink back and blush a bit like he always did when I touched him off stage, even the little slip and he'd turn bright red, start stuttering and all that. Hmmmm, I wonder sometimes.

"No Mrs. Lambert, Im straight, remember?" Tommy scowled at me and I frowned.

"I wish you weren't" I muttered, fixing my sleave.

"Whats that?" His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed into tiny little cat-like slits.

"I said...Why am I Mrs?" I said, scoffing with a bit of a laugh.

"Because" Tommy paused, and pondered. "Just because!" He stated proudly.

"I wish you'd just admitt your gay already." I muttered, again, meaning it to myself.

"OK! Adam im sure I herd you say something there" Now tommy was glaring at me. Cold, dark and lifelessly.

"Nothing Tommy, NOTHING!" I shouted.

"What is it" Tommy stated, blocking the door.

"This is pathetic thomas!" I hissed at him and he gawked at me.

"Dont call me by my full name!" He shouted and baired his teeth. I pushed threw him and huffed. Tommy and I had been getting into fights constantly anymore. Bickering back and forth with no reason behind it. We were on the bus, _damnit!_ I flopped back beside Lisa and she studied me.

"Why so grumpy?" I said not a word for a while.

"Another fight with Tommy Joe" I said frowning deeply and twitched a bit when he walked in.

"You two are getting rediculus!" Monte shouted.

"SHUT UP MONTE!" Tommy and I both shouted and in the end we were glaring at one another.

"Well the show tonight should be fun!" Said lisa, sardonically of course, she was a really sarcastic person at times like these. Tommy and her dated once but it didnt seem to work out. It didnt end to bad as most see they're both still friends. Plus the fans never enjoyed lommy err Tisa, whatever they were calling it. They prefered adommy, most of them anyway.

And lisa was right, all the rest of the bus ride went really awkwardly between us all even though the tention was mostly between tommy and myself.

We arived and the stadium was already packed with restless fans, demanding me. Or tommy, or whomever they favorited. We were late I assumed, so we had to do things fast, touch ups here and there but it took a short time before we were on stage and screams were echoing against walls.

The night seemed to past quickly until we got to fever, then things began to break down slowly.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow..." I glanced at tommy and he was walking over to me slowly, "_sexual _tic tac toe." I was about to strut about the stage and continue on singing, but tommy grabed the sleave of my shirt and tugged me to him, moments began to feel like hours as he placed his hand on the back of my head and brought my lips to his. The kiss was rougher then when _I _kissed _him _not to mention longer, The crowd cheered louder and louder, like they were screaming at the very top of their lungs. Tommy finally broke the kiss and I forgot the lyrics for the longest second of my life. And I finally got back to singing, my head was spinning the rest of the night.

The end finally came and I stepped up to the mic, smirking a bit. My cocky additude was back and it was flairing, I was gonna use it. "If I offened anybody" I looked around and it got real quiet. "Tough shit!" I shouted and ran back to the darker area of the stage were the door to backstage was. I walked on past monte...Lisa...Taylor...sasha...and then almost past tommy but he gave me a beseaching look, it could've killed me but I pretended not to see it and kept on walking to my dressing room were I did my after show touch up before the fan meet. A knock came on the door as I was just about to rinse off my worn makeup and applie new everything.

"Come in" I sighed, scrubbing the makeup from my face and appling fresh eye liner...mascara..ECT.

"Adam" It was tommy...

"Yes glitterbaby" I replied, finishing up and turning to him. His eyes were wet and my expression softened. "Tommy...?"

"Im sorry for being a dick adam! Im so so so so-" I cut him off with a smile, Tommy didnt ever cry if he could help himself.

"Dont be...i mean...you werent, tommy," I sighed.

"Fans are here" Taylor shouted threw the door.

"We'll talk about this later" I said, truthfully

"Promise?"

"Promise." I muttered back. I stepped from the dressing room and went to where the fans were. They were a quiet bunch for fans and one girl walked up to me quickly.

"Autograph, photo, or both." I smiled kindly at her. She silently lifted her hand and held out a folded piece of paper. I took it and took the paper from her hand. She slipped back into the crowd and the rest of the time I didnt see the girl the rest of the time and we were finally back on the small bus. "To a hotel" I told the driver and he nodded, I sat back on the couch, remembering the paper in my pocket. I removed it and folded it back open. At the top was scrawled 'How to get a guy to fall for you" I skimmed over the list and my eyes narrowed. Was it possible...this could help me with tommy?


	2. Chapter 2: It was Just a simple moment

Was I being literal right then, seriously thinking it was possible a list of things to do could make tommy love me. Maybe over thinking was what i should've done but i didnt. I actually listened to what the list said.

Number one was something ordanary, even a bit simple i guess: Get him to respect you. Ok, well it sounded easy and the whole time i was pondering this everyone was on the bus and staring at me, the one that meaned the most were those sad chocolate brown eyes. I put the list back into my pocket and looked straight to tommy, how to get im to respect me? How to get my glitterbaby's respect. I sighed and went back to the back of the bus were a small room was. It had a small bed that could fit at least two people.

Foot steps followed mine and i took in a sharp breath. I heard and smelled him before i actually saw him. vanilla, for a straight man he had gay choices in him. I smiled when i remembered a bit back the first day we met there was something about him that screamed to me. _love him! dont let him go! _Then i frowned a bit and shook my head as I sat back on the very uncomfortable bed. No wonder no one slept back here.

"Adam." Tommy Joe muttered, _listen to him, get him to resepect you _I told myself slowly.

"Yea tommy?" I replied, splaying a weak smile on my face.

"Adam" He repeated and paced in the small room and then he looked to me, looking afraid, looking like he was going to drop any second. "Babyboy" His tone lightened.

"Glitterbaby" I said back, standing up and then we were so close, it wasnt like on stage, it was something different. "You kissed me on stage." I said just then because it finally rejestered with me that he kissed me. It was rough...lustfull...and passionate but i didnt say that. "Do you resepect me...?" I couldnt help but ask and it passed my lips before i actually thought about it.

"Of course" His breath was quick and I think i heard his heart beating hard. I wasn't paying attention to how close we truely were. our chests only separated by thin air. I backed up quickly and almost triped, actually did...I tripped back and he grabbed my wrist, falling back with me. now we were laying on the floor of the bus, chest to chest...crotch to crotch and my eyes were wide open but his were closed. "Adam...?" I pushed him up and got up myself, slowly and mently freaking out, the bus began to slow...we were at the hotel, thank god! I nearly ran off the bus and pushed to the desk.

Behind the desk was a man...a very pretty man. He smirked when he saw me come up, i wasnt quiet sure if my face was beat red or what. "How many rooms mr. lambert" He asked, he had a bit of a country accent to him and i smiled because it seemed like the only thing i could do right in that moment.

"about five" as soon as i said the words people got in pairs, leaving tommy stand awkwardly aside from the others. His face was beat red and his eyes were closed tight, like any of that would make the fact of what happened go away. So I was sharing a room with tommy. Fuck the world. The man slid over the keys and winked at me.

"Have fun" He muttered and a lite blush came to my face.

I handed a key to everyone and they dashed off, leaving tommy and me all by ourselves, the elevator doors shut by the time we got there, and then we stood there a while, just deep within an awkward silence This wasn't going to be pretty.


	3. Chapter 3: I just wish

Tommy's POV After that little mishap in the tour bus adam had been acting starnge...and i mean stranger the usual. There was no life behind his singing, no sex apeal in his shows or the way he dressed. Oh the way he was dressing. Plain baggie jeans and and a lose Tee-shirt. It was all over the news. They were making up reasons why he was like this. Like; Adam Lambert: Horrible break up with mystery lover. Or "News is adam's father died. News is people Adam didnt give a shit about his parents.  
>OK he was being a bit over dramatic about the whole thing, the entire time we had to share a room he got more and more distant. He refered to me as thomas, not tommy, not kitty cat, not tommy, not even glitterbaby! For god sakes if i did something wrong i wish he would just fucking tell me already because the silence was litterally killing me. Each and every second of it.<br>"Adam" I blocked the door, how niave of me, to think he wouldnt just push me out of the way, which of course he did. "BABYBOY PLEASE JUST TALK TO ME!" My heart was thudding hard as he stopped in his tracks. Thank god. Thats what one part of me said, untill he turned to look at me. He looked pale, paler then me even, There were layers of bags beneath those almost ice blue eyes. His choice of clothe weren't like the adam i knew. It was a pair of sweats and a lose teeshirt. "Tommy". Oh thank fucking god! It seemed to pain him though to say my name. "Adam, this is getting a bit rediculous! it was an accident what happened on the bus" He tenced at the mention of it. "Thats not it" Now he was looking at the floor. Fuck my life. "Then what?" I steped forward and he stepped back, fummbling a bit. "When was the last time you slept, ate...showered" I asked with a horse voice.  
>"Last week-I dont...2 weeks maybe?" He muttered, scratching at the back of his head. I sighed and grabbed his wrist. Taking him to the bathroom. I couldn't force him to eat, i couldnt force him too sleep but i could force him to take a bath at least. I sat him on the edge of the tub and drew a bath with his favorite sents added. He looked up at me like a little kid. Helpless, undignified. I put my hands on my hips and bit the inside of my cheek. What could i possibly say to him...? "Adam. Get into the bath" I jerked my head at the steaming and bubble filled water. He just sat there and gave me this spaced out look. I sighed and shook him a bit. He jumped gripping hold of my wrist as he fell back into the steaming bath, I fell in with him and a splash of water rose up. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. It wasn't intentionally but it happened. Adam looked at me as if i were crazy and it only made me laugh harder. Do I know why? Of course not. This was closest I'd been too him since that night and i couldn't do a thing but laugh. and then i heard a choked laugh come from adam. "Your a freak Glitterz" He muttered cracking a small smile. I pushed my hair back. "Only for you babyboy" The iced eyes melted and they were again as once were a soft pool of light waters. "So get a bath...fix yourself, and after your taking me out for Tacos!" I proclaimed. "Is that what im gonna do? mm i dont know I thought i'd just stay at the hotel rest" He yawned and smirked wildly after words. "But im hungryyy" I whined, putting my face on his chest then snapping back and spitting out water. "Ew..." I wrinkled my nose and he laughed at me. "Tacos, tacos and candy!" I exclaimed like a child. I had a childs taste buds too, sue me!<br>"Fine, Fine" He said, giving into it. I smiled triumphantly and got up, dripping with water. "I'll go change" I muttered, shaking away as much water as i could manage. It was going easier then i thought, easier then it should've been. I guess. I stepped out in the room and taylor, sasha, and Lisa were sitting around, waiting for someone. When they saw me it seemed to have been a joke around that i was missing because they fell from were they were, laughing. "What happened to you kitty cat" Taylor asked, again laughing. "Gave adam a bath, get out" I pointed to the door and they all stopped laughing. "Wh-why?" Lisa asked, peering at me.  
>"Because Mr. Lambert wants his privacy." I said, placing my hands on my hips. "And who are you, Mrs. Lambert?" Sasha joked, breaking out in a tiny grin. I broke off and blushed. "N-no." "You sure? because you seem like the only one that can fix him when he's like this" monte said, walking in. "That proves nothing!" I spat at all four of them. "And he's bairly ever like this." I said, glaring at all of them.<br>"Besides that, you've always been his favorite and when and if you ever said a single harsh word to him he'd break down to one of us, saying how much you must actually hate him deep inside. Asking what he did wrong and shit like that. Tommy are you seriously blind to him. Adam doesnt kiss you for only entertainment purposes, he's in love with you tommy! GOD!" Lisa shouted at me.  
>"Well maybe I Love him too!" I shouted before thinking. There was a colectful gasp amoung the four of them and I closed my mouth. "LEAVE!" I growled, ripping past them to the bedroom where my clothes were. Did i really just say that? did i just admitt i loved adam..? <div> 


End file.
